bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Takutanuva
Takutanuva was the sentient being created when Takanuva and Teridax fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis and fused into a single entity, with Takanuva being in control of it. The entity's name was a portmanteau of the names 'Takanuva' and 'Makuta'. History ]] Takutanuva was formed when Takanuva and Teridax fell into the pool of Energized Protodermis in Mangaia. Both beings were fused together into a stronger, more powerful being. In the short time he was formed, he raised the gate blocking the Protodermis Sea that led to Metru Nui, and revived Jaller from his mask that Hahli was carrying, using a portion of Teridax's life-force. After this he was no longer able to hold the door to Metru Nui and was crushed. '', lifting the gate to Metru Nui]] Once he was crushed by the gate to Metru Nui, the two beings split. Takanuva's spirit was absorbed by the Avohkii, and slid into a room that the Matoran, Turaga and Toa Nuva were in, where it was used to revive Takanuva. The Kraahkan slid back into the Mangaia, where it would later be found by the Piraka. Teridax's body remained under the door, his armor cracked under the intense weight of the door, thus causing his essence to leak out. Personality and Traits Being the perfect balance of Light and Shadow, Takutanuva was completely unbiased and did only what was best for the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Powers and Equipment Takutanuva had an equal balance of light and dark energy. This resulted in being able to see the world from a point of view that was completely free of bias. He also had access to all of Teridax's Kraata powers. The fusion granted Takutanuva immense strength, which he demonstrated by being able to open a heavy doorway in Mangaia. He also had the ability to revive a life-form by sacrificing some of his own life-force, something no other being in existence could do. Takutanuva wore the Mask of Light and Shadow, a mask that granted him the powers of both the Avohkii; the Mask of Light and the Kraahkan; the Mask of Shadows. He also carried a large, bladed polearm. Set Information *Set Number 10201. *Contains 399 parts, including Makuta (8593) and Takanuva (8596). *Features a special edition Kraahkan mask. *Released in 2003 in the BIONICLE line as a Limited Edition Toys R Us exclusive. Appearances *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' - Briefly; First Appearance *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light book'' *''Dark Mirror'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE: The Game'' - Non-canon Appearance Trivia *Takutanuva's Mask of Light and Shadow appears differently for each version; in BIONICLE: Mask of Light, it is a half-Avohkii/half-Kraahkan; in BIONICLE: The Game, it appears like the Avohkii; in the comics (and on the set), it has the appearance of the Kraahkan. *In BIONICLE: Mask of Light, the rust and pitting on Teridax's armor and mask is mended when he becomes part of Takutanuva; this is manifested in the set by Makuta's gunmetal sections being replaced wih gleaming silver. *In the set and comics, Takutanuva carries a staff; in the movie and game, he doesn't. *Takanuva's Ussanui is used as part of the combination as the set, but it's not used in the combination in either the game or movie versions. fi:Takutanuva Category:Combiner sets Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Characters Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Fusion Characters